


Do You Love Me? (vid)

by Treon



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fiddler On The Roof - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After twenty-five years, why talk about love right now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me? (vid)

Music: "Do You Love Me?" from Fiddler On The Roof

 


End file.
